Así Soy Yo by Jana SailorV
by YuuGazerock
Summary: James Potter decide desistir de Lily Evans. Será que isso é possível? SongFic baseada na música Así Soy Yo do RBD


**Así Soy Yo**  
_Songfic baseada na música Así Soy Yo do grupo Rbd_

_Finalmente! Depois de 3 anos, sim 3 anos da minha vida, consegui parar com a minha obsessão, minha maior obsessão: Lily Evans._

_Fiquei 3 anos, e não canso de repetir, 3 anos perseguindo essa garota pra ver se tinha alguma chance, mas só levei patada. Meus amigos sempre me diziam "James, desiste cara, não vale a pena", mas como eu sou cabeça dura, continuei a persistir, resultado: continuei levando mais patadas._

_Mas agora não, chega cansei da Evans. Vou ter a minha vingança, vou fazer ela sentir minha falta, muita a minha falta. _

_**Si tu piensas que te voy a perseguir**_

_Se você pensa que vou te perseguir_

_**Ni lo sueñes, no soy así**_

_Nem em sonhos, não sou assim_

_**Yo te busco donde sea**_

_Eu te procuro onde seja_

_**Y lo hago cuando quiera**_

_E faço quando quero_

_**Yo me muevo a mi manera**_

_Eu me mexo do meu jeito_

_**Así soy yo**_

_Eu sou assim_

_Irei começar meu plano "malévolo" (tá gente nem tanto assim), a ignorando, ou seja, procurando ela somente quando EU quiser, não a toda hora como eu fazia antes._

**Plano 1**

- POTTEEEEEEEER – uma ruiva muito raivosa vinha correndo pelo corredor atrás de um jovem moreno de cabelos revoltados – O que você fez dessa fez?

- Como assim? Eu nem sai daqui? – olhou o garoto com indiferença.

- Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que você estava esse tempo todo na biblioteca?

- Sim ué, eu também sou aluno e tenho muitos trabalhos pra fazer, além do mais estou à espera do Aluado que irá me ajudar com os meus trabalhos. Agora vê se para de fazer escândalo, não sei se você sabe mas isso aqui é uma biblioteca onde teoricamente deveria haver silencio absoluto e eu adoraria continuar os meus estudos, porque esse ano pretendo passar sem ficar com a corda no pescoço, então por favor senhorita Evans, vaza! – disse James com um movimento de mão indicando a porta

"O que que esta acontecendo aqui?" pensou a ruiva completamente calada "Ele me dando lição de moral? ELE? O QUE DIABOS ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?" fechando a cara, Lily virou às costas e foi embora.

_**Quiero que lo sepas de una vez por mi**_

_Quero que saibas, por mim, de uma vez_

_**No espero nada de ti**_

_Não espero nada de ti_

_**Y si quiero yo te encuentro**_

_E se quero eu te encontro_

- Huhuhuhuhu... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – James começou a rir feito um louco no meio da biblioteca, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Er.. Pontas... – Remus saiu de traz de uma prateleira de livros também tendo a atenção chamada pelas gargalhadas do amigo.

- Sim, meu querido Aluado.

- Vamos começar a fazer os nossos trabalhos, porque bom... tá todo mundo olhando pra você rindo ai feito um retardado.

- Aluado meu caro – disse James colocando o braço no ombro do amigo – Você acha que eu, Pontas, vou mesmo fazer meus trabalhos aqui?

- Er.. Bom...

- Depois eu copio de você! – disse James dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo – Até depois!

- Ai esse Pontas!

_Ai Ai plano um concretizado. Faz 1 mês que venho só ignorando e tratando Evans como uma pessoa qualquer, consegui instalar uma pulga atrás da orelha dela. Agora irei fazer o que eu bem entender com essa ruiva metida, vamos ver se agora ela não morre de amores por mim._

**Plano 2**

" Mas o que esta acontecendo? Potter quase nem me atormentou esse ultimo mês, quero dizer mal trocou uma palavra comigo. Lógico não é que eu esteja sentindo falta dele." Lily venho andando pelo corredor mergulhada em seu pensamentos, nem percebeu que alguém a esperava.

- Oi Evans.

- O que quer Potter? – respondeu ela com tom mau humorado.

- Calma ruivinha, não vou te arrancar um pedaço.

- Ah é mesmo? Até parece que eu deixaria me...

Mas antes que ela termina-se a frase, James agarrou-a pela cintura e tascou-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego, a ruiva nem teve tempo pra pensar em empurra-lo, quando estava retomando a consciência James a soltou.

- É foi bom. – disse James satisfeito e indo embora do local.

- Ah... o que?

E lá ficou Lily, completamente paralisada sem conseguir se recuperar.

_**Si deseo yo te beso**_

_Se desejo eu te beijo_

_**Si yo quiero, yo te enredo**_

_Se eu quero, eu te tenho_

_**Porque..**_

_Porque..._

"Por que? Por que ele me beijo daquele jeito?" pensava Lily em sua cama tentando dormir "Mas ele tem um beijo tão gos... Lily volte a si, ele é o Potter lembra! POTTER"

- AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

- Pontas você esta rindo feito um retardado de novo.

- Sinto muito Aluado, é que eu não consigo tirar a cara de susto da Evans depois do beijo surpresa que eu dei nela! – disse James entre risos.

- O que? Você ficou com a Evans? Isso é novo pra mim.

- Amigo Almofadinhas, você duvidando da minha capacidade? Esperava isso de todos menos de você! – disse James disfarçando tristeza.

- Desculpe-me, amigo Pontas!

Todos começaram a rir com a cena teatral que Sirius e James interpretavam no meio da sala comunal da Grinfinória.

_E mais um mês se passa, e a Evans cada vez mais atordoada. Gente como isso tá ficando divertido!_

**Plano 3**

"Ai Merlim! Por que não consigo tirar aquele beijo maroto da minha cabeça?"

- Oi Lily? Terra para Lily – disse Satsuky, amiga de Lily, estralando os dedos ao redor da cabeça dela.

- Ah! Oi desculpa estava tendo um devaneio.

- É a gente percebeu. – disse May, irmã de Satsuky.

- Você ainda tá pensando naquele beijo roubado? – disse Alice com um sorriso maroto – Acho que isso só pode ser amor senhoria Evans!

- NUNCA! ME NEGO ME APAIXONAR PELO POTTER!

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – riram as três amigas de Lily.

Enquanto Lily estava sendo alvo dos risos das amigas, algo inesperado aconteceu.

James Potter passou estrategicamente a frente das 4 garotas.

- Não... – começou Satsuky.

- ...Acredito... – continuou May.

- ...Nisso!- e terminou Alice.

Enquanto Lily só acompanhava o casal com o olhar. A garota que estava com James era bem atribuída em suas partes físicas, ou seja em linguajar mais popular, era uma completa "gostosa" e o pior era uma Sonserina.

_**Así soy yo, Así soy yo, Así soy yo**_

_Eu sou assim, eu sou assim, eu sou assim_

_**Atrapo al que quiera y lo beso donde sea**_

_Eu travo o que quero e o beijo onde seja_

_**Así soy yo, Así soy yo**_

_Eu sou assim, eu sou assim_

_**No me importa lo que intente, No me importa lo que piense**_

_Não me importa o que tente, Não me importa o que pense_

_**Así soy yo, Así soy yo**_

_Eu sou assim, eu sou assim_

_**No digo cosas en vano, Siempre voy directo al grano**_

_Não digo coisas em vão, Sempre vou direto ao ponto_

_**Así soy yo, Así soy yo**_

_Eu sou assim, eu sou assim_

_**No pretento quien me entienda, Qué dificil es ser yo**_

_Não pretendo que me entenda, como é difícil ser eu..._

- Bom valeu o passeio pode deixar que eu entrego o recado da Bella pro Sirius. – disse James logo depois de saírem do campo de visão das quatro garotas.

- Tudo bem – disse a garota Sonserina se soltando dos braços de James.

- Cara eu sou muito mau! – disse James seguindo seu caminho.

_Bom, acho que agora estamos chegando a reta final, estou deixando Evans completamente louca, essa é a parte mais divertida desse plano._

- O que significava aquilo?

- Aquilo o que Evans?

- Você andando pra lá e pra cá do castelo com aquela sonserina siliconada?

- Vem cá! Desde de quando te devo explicações?

- Desde de quando você me roubou aquele beijo!

- Bom, aquilo foi só uma ficada como outra qualquer. – disse James não olhando diretamente para os olhos de Lily

- O que!

- Você sempre disse que sou um galinha que não prestava e etc... Só estou provando sua teoria.

Depois dessa frase Lily virou as costas e rumou calada para a sala comunal, onde não agüentou e desatou a chorar no ombro das amigas.

_**Y no digas que yo no te lo adverti**_

_E não digas que eu não te adverti_

_**Piensa bien si te conviene así**_

_Pensa bem se assim te convém_

_**Ando libre y sin pasiones,**_

_Ando livre e sem paixões,_

_**No me pongo condiciones**_

_Não me ponho condições_

_**Yo no doy explicasiones**_

_Eu não dou explicações_

_**Así soy yo**_

_Eu sou assim_

_Tá tá eu sei, você deve estar pensando: "Putz que cara mais sem coração e depois diz que é apaixonado por ela!", bom eu sou completamente louco por essa ruivinha, acham que não me segurei pra não abraça-la quando ela fez bico e olhar de choro!_

_Bom mas pelo menos meu plano esta andando como eu queria._

- Potter precisamos conversar. – disse Lily transpassando tristeza.

- Sobre?

- O que esta acontecendo com a gente.

- Hmmm conversa interessante.

- Sério Potter! Uma vez na sua vida fala sério comigo!

- Eu sempre falei serio com você, SEMPRE! Mas você nunca me deu ouvidos Lily, sempre dizia que eu era um "garanhão" e tudo quanto é tipo de ofensa, você acha que eu ia ficar correndo atrás de você minha vida toda!

- Nã... Não era...

- Sabe você sempre disse que eu tinha uma fila de garotas dando voltas pelo castelo querendo ficar comigo, e eu sempre as esnobei porque não era elas que eu queria, mas sim era você que eu sempre desejei.

- É que eu...

- Então resolvi enxergar e dar a chance para esses mil amores que eu tenho espalhados pelo castelo, e sabe Lily chega uma hora que até os mais persistentes cansam, e eu cansei!

Depois de dizer isso James rumou por um corredor.

- Ah sim antes que eu me esqueça... – disse ele parando no meio do caminho – Com certeza tem um cara por ai que irá te fazer a garota mais feliz da face da terra, bom infelizmente esse cara pelo visto não sou eu. Então eu te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo e se por acaso esse cara te machucar me chame que eu dou um jeito nele, tá! – disse ele com uma piscadela.

- Ma... Mas... – dizia Lily deixando uma lagrima escorrer de sua face.

- Ah sim outra coisa. – disse ele voltando alguns passos e ficando a meio metro de Lily – Lily mesmo que você não acredite eu vou dizer mais uma vez, e creio que essa seja a ultima vez que você escute isso, eu te amo muito, muito mesmo. Bom era isso a gente se vê por ai. – dizendo isso James virou as costas rumando para o final do corredor.

_**Y si hay otra que te haga más feliz**_

_E se há outra que te faça mais feliz_

_**Ni lo pienses, nada de sufrir**_

_Nem pense, nada de sofrer!_

_**No me vengas con perdones**_

_Não me venha com perdões_

_**Siempre tengo mil amores**_

_Sempre tenho mil amores_

_**Pruebo mis otros sabores**_

_Provo meus outros sabores_

_**Porque**_

_Porque_

Antes que James chegasse ao seu destino alguém o abraçou por trás.

- James por favor deixa eu falar... por fa... favor – implorava Lily entre soluços.

James se virou e a encarou por um longo tempo.

- Fale diga o que em mim tanto te incomoda.

- Nada me incomoda em você, absolutamente nada. – disse ela fazendo com que James ficasse surpreso.

- Como nada? Algo tem que haver! Você sempre me rejeitou...

- Eu sei, mas isso era birra minha, não queria admitir pra mim mesma que eu preciso de você, você James Potter, não de outro cara, só você.

- Mas..

- Eu queria dizer pra você uma coisa que eu demorei esses três anos pra perceber.

- O que? – perguntou James ficando cada vez mais surpreso.

- Eu te amo James Potter, você é o cara que vai me fazer a garota mais feliz no mundo inteiro.

- Ah... eu...

- Eu queria pedir perdão pelo minha estupidez, e queria pedir uma outra coisa.

- Qual?

- Me da uma chance? Por favor.

- Bom deixa eu pensar... hmmm... NÃO!

- O que! – deixando escapar mais algumas lágrimas.

- Não vou te dar uma chance, vou te dar todas as chances desse mundo! – disse James abraçando Lily a rodando com ela no ar.

- James?

- Sim?

- Quer namorar comigo?

- Demoro!

James foi se aproximando devagar de Lily, abraçou-a com carinho e lhe deu o beijo mais apaixonado do que qualquer outro que já tinha dado em qualquer outra garota.

- Lily – disse ele depois de se separarem – tenho uma coisa pra ti pedir, quero que você me aceite do jeito que eu sou, assim sem querer me mudar.

- Já te aceitei! Por que essa pergunta?

- Obrigado! Obrigado mesmo. Oras por que! Porque Assim Sou Eu!

_**Así soy yo**_

**_N/A:_**

**_Hey pessoas _**

**_well aqui estou eu, SIM postando minha primeira fic emoção_**

**_Já de tabela pessos desculpas a minha oficial beta reader Mana Stefs por não esperar ela ler antes xD, sorry manaaaaaa não aguenteiii i.i_**

**_bom espero que gostem e deixem rewies pra mim fofos ;333_**


End file.
